La Despedida
by FelicityEmily
Summary: OneShot, sobre el capitulo 3x09 sobre Arrow, la despedida entre Felicity y Oliver. Esto de escribir es nuevo para mi, y espero que eso lo tengais en cuenta. Solo espero que disfruteis mucho! y dejarme Reviews please!


Era la hora de tomar una decisión y Oliver la tomó.

En la guarida estaba Oliver cogiendo distintas cosas que le iban a hacer falta para el viaje que tenia que hacer y encontrarse con Ra's, al Ghul pero antes tenia que lograr escalar la montaña donde se encontrarían.

Mientras las metía en una mochila llegaron Roy y Diggle. Ellos sabían la decisión de Oliver y iban a desearle suerte y despedirse de el.

Oliver... – Dijo Diggle.

John, tengo que hacer esto.

Lo se. Es que preferiria morir antes que dejarte ir solo.

Esta vez no. – Dijo Oliver.

Cuida de Thea. – le dijo Oliver a Roy.

Por supuesto. – dijo Roy.

Lo siento, me ha surgido algo – dijo Felicity mientras llegaba a la guarida.

Se quedo sorprendida al verlos a los tres allí reunidos, se olió que algo iba mal.

No.

Todos la miraron, no la esperaban.

Dejémosles un momento. – dijo Diggle mirando a Roy y a Oliver.

Empezó hablando Felicity mientras Oliver miraba a su mochila mientras la hacia, y la miraba a ella lo menos posible. No le gustaba lo que iba a llegar en unos minutos. Sabia que iba a ser muy duro, para el.. Y para ella o eso pensaba. Después de verla besarse con Ray ya no estaba tan seguro.

¿Te vas?...

El no contesto, solo la miró y siguió inmerso en su mochila.

¿A Nanda Parbat?

Felicity ya estaba muy preocupada, sabia que se iba a ir y que no iba a poder evitarlo.

No, a una zona neutral. - Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para que no se preocupara.

Ira bien. Volveré.

Thea estará bien. – dijo Oliver.

Oliver quería ser positivo, pero sabia que no iba a ser fácil y que antes tenia que superar la escalada a la montaña. Pero el intentaba poner la cara de 'no te preocupes'.

Aunque Felicity lo conocía.

-Ojalá sonases mas convincente. Y desearía que no fueras, pero te conozco.

Felicity le miraba directamente a los ojos. Mientras iba acercandose para que la mirara mientras le estaba hablando.

El no quería alargar ese momento mucho mas.

Así que no voy a pedirte que te quedes.

Te lo agradezco. – dijo Oliver aliviado.

Pero hay una cosa que tengo que pedirte que hagas. - Le miro directamente a los ojos.

Oliver se puso en frente dejando de lado la mochila.

Y no te va a gustar.. – dijo Felicity.

Le iba a pedir algo que ella misma siempre le había insistido que no tenia que hacer y que siempre había otra forma.

Bueno, si eres tu quien lo pide, lo haré.

Oliver haría todo lo que le pidiera. Creía totalmente en ella. Quería ser mejor persona y ella era su luz, y estaba funcionando.

Matalé. Tienes que matar a Ra's al Ghul. - Felicity fue directa.

Es un duelo... Oliver. Con uno de los hombres mas peligrosos que han pisado la tierra. – dijo Felicity asustada.

No quería que fuera, pero no podía hacer nada.

No lo haría si no creyera que puedo ganar. – dijo Oliver.

No sabia si lo lograría pero tenia que intentarlo.

No lo dudo. No dudo que puedas derrotarle.

Creía en el pero, seguía teniendo miedo, mucho miedo.

Pero estoy aterrorizada de que no vayas a matarlo.

Porque ese ya no eres tú. Y tengo miedo de que Ra's al Ghul use tu humanidad en tu contra.

Oliver cogió la mochila y se la colgó. Se acercó para poder decirle algo que debía decirle.. Ser sincero con ella y con el mismo.

Felicity, honestamente, no sé. Si he dejado de ser un asesino. Pero se dos cosas...

Oliver cogió aire.

La primera es que, sea quien sea, soy alguien que hará cualquier cosa... Cualquier cosa que sea necesaria para salvar a mi hermana.

Oliver se acercó y le besó la frente, estuvieron así un rato. Se separó de ella y empezó a andar.

Felicity se había quedado paralizada pero al notar que se iba, se volvió y recordó que no le había dicho la segunda cosa.. No podía quedarse con esa duda y le pregunto.

¿ Y lo segundo?

Oliver se dio la vuelta y la miró con una sonrisa en la cara.

Iba a ser totalmente sincero, tenia que hacerlo antes de marcharse. No sabia que iba a suceder y ella tenia que saber lo que el seguía sintiendo por ella.

Te quiero. – le miro con esa cara de enamorado. Transmitiéndole que era totalmente cierto.

Ella se quedó en el mismo sitio que estaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, por lo que le había dicho y porque se marchaba. ¿Lo iba a volver a ver?,¿Iban a poder hablar de lo que acaba de decir?..

No lo sabia.. Pero tenia miedo. Eso parecía una despedida en toda regla.

Pero si era una despedida, si realmente iba a serlo.. Ella no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Sabia que no iba a servir de nada, el ya había tomado una decisión..

Pero Felicity quería demostrarle que ella también lo quería, lo quería mas que otra cosa en la vida. Él era su vida.

Oliver, espera!

El se dio la vuelta y ella fue hacia él, se acercó tanto que sentían el aliento de cada uno. Le miro a los ojos. Como pidiendo permiso, pero no espero.. Le cogió la cara con las dos manos y..

Lo beso!

Oliver se quedo quieto.

Lo siento. – dijo Felicity.. Al ver que el no respondió.

Pero no es que no quisiera, es que no se lo esperaba.

Oliver la miró. Y sin contestar le cogió la cara, miró sus labios, y devolvió la mirada a sus ojos.

Y la beso salvajemente.

Felicity le respondió. Se besaban quitándose esas ganas que se habían estado aguantando desde hace tanto tiempo.

Pero tenían que respirar, así que se separaron. Y se miraron sonriendo. Sin palabras se estaban diciendo todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Ella volvió a besarlo buscando algo mas..

Pero Oliver separó sus labios.

¿De verdad quieres esto? – la miró confundido, pero quería estar seguro de lo que ella estaba pidiendo en esos momentos.

Oliver no podía negarse a nada viniendo de ella. Y si ella lo pedía..

Si, lo quiero. – dijo Felicity rotunda.

Ella le dio permiso.

Oliver se quitó la mochila y la besó otra vez arremetiendo hacia ella, chocaron contra la mesa que había cerca de ellos.

Mientras los dos se fundían en un beso y se perdían en el. Sus cuerpos se lo pedían.

Él la alzo en la mesa y la sentó, el seguía en frente besándola.

Felicity metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Oliver. Cuando sintió sus manos no se lo podía creer y sintió un escalofrío.

Se separaron y se miraron.

Y ella le quitó la camiseta. Felicity se quedo mirando el pecho de Oliver y sus abdominales, mientras le tocaba.

Oliver sonreía.

Se miraron y ahora era el quien le desabrochaba ese vestido rojo a Felicity. El mientras lo hacia le miraba por si ella quería parar en cualquier momento. Lo que el no sabia es que ella no pensaba parar.

Felicity se bajo de la mesa, para que su vestido cayera al suelo. Se quedo en ropa interior, un precioso conjunto intimo.

Oliver la miro de arriba abajo, se la había imaginado tantas veces así.. Pero nunca pensaba que iba a ser mil veces mejor, y esta vez era real.

Volvieron a besarse y mientras lo hacían, ahora era ella quien empezó a quitarle el boton de los pantalones y se los bajaba.

Él termino quitándoselos con los pies.

Ven. – dijo Oliver.

Le cogió de la mano y se la llevo hacia el otro lado que es donde tenia la cama, la cual tenia allí siempre.

Ella aceptó.

Llegaron en frente de la cama, el se sentó.

La cara de Oliver quedo a la altura de la barriga de Felicity, la acercó a él y empezó a besarle, por el filo de sus braguitas..

Ella sentía un calor que le empezaba a recorrer todo el cuerpo. Él la hacia sentir especial.

Oliver se levantó.

Tranquila. Si quieres parar..

Estoy perfectamente.

Ok

Se volvieron a besar y Oliver empezó a susurrarle en el oído..

Eres tan perfecta.

Eso la estaba poniendo a mil. Tenerlo así, para ella.. Todo para ella. Era un sueño que nunca creía que se iba a realizar.

Ajam – era lo único que salía de la boca de Felicity en un susurro.

Empezó a bajar besándole el cuello mientras ella le tocaba la espalda. Él la tenia cogida por las caderas atrayéndola hacia él en todo momento.

Oliver subió hasta el broche del sujetador y empezó a desabrocharlo. Y se lo quito cuidadosamente.

Se sintió un poco incomoda, pero el la hizo calmarse y seguir el juego que habían empezado.

Estaban tan pegados sus cuerpos que Felicity notaba la parte intima de Oliver muy pronunciada sobre ella.

La cogió y suavemente la tendió en la cama.

Mirando lo preciosa que era y que era de él. Solo de él. Y se lo estaba demostrando.

Se puso encima de ella y se perdían en los besos, le acariciaba todo el cuerpo, ella se estremecía y soltaba gemidos cada dos por tres.

Oliver escuchar los gemidos de Felicity lo volvían loco, ver que la estaba haciendo disfrutar, quería darle todo lo que tenia.

Felicity le agarraba fuerte por la espalda y lo rodeaba con las piernas. Oliver fue bajando, besándole todo el cuerpo, por el pecho, recreándose, siguió por la barriga y el ombligo. Hasta que llego a sus braguitas. Le mordió el filo de ellas, para quitárselas con la boca, pero antes hizo que se retorciera de placer.

Antes de quitárselas, una de las manos empezó a tocarle por el muslo, por la parte interna de el, hasta que subió a su zona, el le tocó y vió que estaba más que preparada.

Felicity...

Ella no podía hablar, no tenia aliento para ello.

Ajam

Estas..., muy mojada.., estas preparada..

Oliver se quito los calzoncillos, quería que ella lo sintiera. Que lo tenia ahí, para ella, siempre.

Oliver.., por favor...

Sabia que ya no podía más, lo necesitaba completamente y él a ella.

Y no esperó más.

Oliver la penetró, despacio, con cuidado. No quería hacerle daño, quería ser cariñoso con ella.

Felicity se arqueo del placer cuando lo sintió dentro de ella.

Empezó despacio, un el ritmo que le pedía el cuerpo. Ella seguía el ritmo, rodeando las piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Oliver y le agarraba fuertemente la espalda atrayéndolo hacia ella con fuerza, pidiendo más.

Solo se escuchaban los gemidos de los dos al compas, eso les volvía mas locos, Oliver hundió su cara en el cuello de ella.

Sus cuerpos estaban sudando, y quemaban al tener el contacto entre ellos, estaban ardiendo, pero de placer.

El ritmo empezó a aumentar.. Ella estaba casi llegando al climax y el con ella.

Y llegaron los dos a la vez al climax.

Él seguía dentro de ella, y salió despacio cayendo rendido al lado de ella.

Había quedado exhausto. Los dos.

Felicity se apoyo en el pecho de Oliver, y lo abrazó. Él cogió su barbilla para levantarle la cara.

Te quiero. – le dijo y la beso.

Felicity sonrió, estaba feliz de que él se lo dijera, y que realmente sienta eso por ella y se lo acababa de demostrar.

Yo también te quiero Oliver.

Y lo abrazo fuerte.

No quiero perderte. – le dijo con su cabeza hundida en su pecho.

No me perderás. Lo sabes ¿no? Te quiero tanto. Y que tu me correspondas ha sido lo mejor que me haya podido pasar en la vida.

Y esto no acaba aquí, espérame. Espérame a que vuelva. Por favor.

¿Te parezco alguien que no espere? Llevo dos años esperando que te des cuenta que estoy aquí, y que te quiero.. Ahora no voy a ir a ningún lado, no sin ti.

Estuvieron abrazados un buen rato. Hasta que ya no podían alargarlo por más tiempo, ya lo habían alargado mucho.

Era la hora de ponerse en camino y despedirse, y esta vez, se iba, lo va a ver desaparecer por esa puerta.

Tengo que irme, Felicity.. Créeme que no quiero, pero debo, tengo que hacerlo. Y se que me entiendes.

Felicity lo miró, con los ojos tristes.

Lo se, siento llorar pero no puedo evitarlo.

Oliver se empezó a vestir y ella también.

Cuando terminaron. Se miraron los dos. El cogió la mochila y se la puso.

La miró.

Te quiero Felicity. Volveré. Solo espero que me esperes.

Yo también te quiero Oliver. Y te espero, lo haré siempre.

Se besaron con un beso como si fuera la ultima vez, mientras a Felicity le caían las lagrimas por la cara mientras se besaban.

Se separaron y sin decir nada mas, Oliver se dio la vuelta y sin mirar atrás salía por esa puerta, porque sabia que si miraba.. No se separaría de ella nunca mas..


End file.
